Diamond in the Rough
by Isra
Summary: This is the story about Peregrin Took and Diamond of Long Cleeve. But more importantly, this is a story about Diamond, the strongest and bravest of the Northern Treasures.Recently REVISED and UPDATED, Ch 8
1. Diamond

__

AN: Ok, I started this fic what seems to be AGES ago, and just recently, I got into a huge Tolkien kick again. Maybe it's because I finally watched Bakshi's 'Lord of the Rings', and it made me realize just how SUPERIOR a story Lord of the Rings really is…I swear, all it takes is on REALLY crappy movie version to make you truly appreciate the genius that was Tolkien. So I guess, I write this as a Tribute to the great Oxford Don…that somehow, my measly fare might some how pay homage to his work. I've tried. I've revised the first six chapters after reading more into the history of the Northern part of the Shire, and plan to continue the rest. I really want to use this fic to explore the lands to the north of the shire, and also just to continue the lives of my favorite hobbits, Pippin and Merry. All I can hope is that I've done this man and his creation justice. So I give to you…

"Diamond in the Rough" 

Farmer Cotton stared out of the window. A single candle sat in the sill, its tiny light standing bravely against the dark world outside—its light stood by him as he kept watch. He was getting old—he was starting to wonder if he was getting a bit too old for what needed to be done.

"They ain't coming."

Farmer Cotton glanced over his shoulder. His daughter Rosie stood under the door way, a shawl over her nightgown, her hair loose and hanging down. Her face was pale in the room's dim light, her eyes dull with tired acceptance.

"Get back to bed, Rosie, and don't go saying such things," Farmer Cotton softly said, giving his daughter a half hearted smile. "They'll come—them Long Cleeves always do."

"How do you know that Da?" she asked, her face echoing her own uncertainty. "Them Big Folks, they're using dogs to track down hobbits who go about after dusk. Them Long Cleeves have such a way to go, to get here. What if they don't want to take the risk?"

"Rosie, them Long Cleeves wouldn't stop coming if a whole army of Big Folk stood in their way." Farmer Cotton turned back towards the window, his eyes turning towards the candle instead. "Long Cleeves, they have smarts, Rosie. They're cunning an' quick—they ain't going to get caught."

Rosie continued to stand in the doorway, shifting form foot to foot nervously. "Da, I…I just don't understand!" she blurted out. "Why do you keep this up with those Long Cleeves? You all go about as if your getting ready for a war when no one's willing to fight, and those who would fight are either unable too or in the lock holes."

Farmer Cotton kept his eyes transfixed on the candle. "Because…we're like candles Rosie," he said, softly. "We ain't much—but we give just enough light, so that something can be done. We're just enough to make a way for whoever decides to give the call—sure, no one here is willing to fight, but give them a call to arms Rosie, and they'd hop to it! We have to make it easier for whoever makes the call…simple as that, Rosie."

Rosie nodded her head. "I wish it wasn't so…it's still such a risk…" She gave a little smile. "Good night Da…tell which ever Long Cleeve that shows that I give my regards." 

Rosie turned, and wrapping the shawl around her tighter, wandered back to bed.

Farmer Cotton sighed, and pulled a rocking chair over. "A bit of Southfarthing would do me good," he mumbled, stretching his legs. "Hard times, it is…but somebody's got to keep things stirred up…"

The cautious knocks of someone at the back door suddenly interrupted the silence in the house. It was so soft that at first Farmer Cotton doubted his ears. "Tom? Who goes there, son?" he called out as he got up and picked the candle up from the window. 

"It's a friend Da—a Long Cleeve bearing good news!"

Farmer Cotton hurried out of the room, a spring in his step as he walked towards the back door. He found his son Tom handing a mug of water and a bit of good bread to a cloaked figure that had sat itself down right in the narrow entrance way. The figure was trying to eat, drink and take deep breathes at the same time, pausing just long enough to look up at Cotton. "Throw me in a lock hole if I speak false—drown me in the Brandywine all I care! But I meet with my brother on the way, and I'm be stitched if it hasn't started!" the figure exclaimed.

"What? An' how? An' chew your food, or you'll regret it later," Farmer Cotton ordered.

The figure lowered the mug and bread, and looked up at Cotton, eyes flashing. "Four hobbits rode into Hobbiton, and gave them sure-cock Big Folk a run for their high an' mighty airs! Their wearing mail an' carrying swords an' look mighty fierce an' grim. Milo ran fast for Long Cleeve to get them in the north ready—that's when I ran into him."

The figure was beaming, and talking faster and faster, voice getting louder. "It's our chance Cotton, an' we can't miss it! Perhaps THIS will wake up all them lazy bodies in the Shire to rise up an' fight!"

Farmer Cotton motioned for the hobbit to lower her voice, but he couldn't help but smile. The North-tooks were not wealthy or very well off by hobbit standards, but if one was in need of fiery blood, a fierce independence and unwavering loyalty, one only had to look North. They were ready to fight to the end, and had been ready since the first day the Big Folk had come.

"But how's your family holding up?" Cotton asked kindly. 

The hobbit's face lit up. "Ma an' Da are holding out—they really are something! Tolman and Milo have been keeping them sheriffs hopping, Emerald had her baby, an' Coral, Crystal, Opal, Ruby, Sapphire an' Amethyst have been fawning over it since!"

"An' you? How have you been, Diamond?" Cotton asked.

Diamond North-took of Long Cleeve, the youngest of the 'northern treasures' as her father joked, grinned. She was dirty, her clothes were old and torn, her cloak stained beyond repair, and yet her eyes sparkled in the candle light. She couldn't be considered pretty when compared to other hobbit lasses, but there was a fire inside her, a spirit that live up to her name. 

"I'll be better off when the Shire belongs to hobbits again, and no one else!" was her stubborn and proud reply. "I've been ready for this for a long—"

"DA!" came the cry of Jolly, another of Cotton's sons. "Someone's riding hard down the lane!"

A horn in the distance rang loud and clear, making Diamond's heart leapt, compelling it to action. She jumped to her feet, and covered her head again with her hood.

"Quick lass, get ready to run, it might be one of the Big Folks'!" Farmer Cotton ordered, his face creased with worry for the young hobbit lass.

"Keep safe, Diamond! Give our regards to the North-tooks." Tom added as he ran after Farmer Cotton for the front door.

Diamond put her hood up, and slipped out of the house, her heart swelled with excitement and fear. Had it started? Or had the Big Folk's stopped it before it had the chance?

She ran for the cover of the trees, and paused enough to listen to what her heart told her too do. Exhaustion and hunger flew from her mind, and as she tightened her belt, a grim smile settled on her lips.

She ran for Hobbiton.


	2. Hobbiton

Diamond clung to the shadows as she neared the center of Hobbiton. The blazing bonfire cast strange and fleeting shadows on the surrounding buildings, giving the atmosphere an unearthly touch.

Hobbits—there must have been at least a hundred, young and old—were gathered around the blazing fire, counting out weapons, talking amongst themselves. The tone of the gathering was solemn and matter-of-fact, yet the air buzzed with excitement.

Diamond cautiously left her vantage point from the shadows, and stood outside of one of the small clusters, eavesdropping—a small shadow from the outside, trying to look in.

"What do you have on you?" one of the hobbit lads asked, addressing the fellow next to him.

"I managed to grab my bow, but I only have twelve arrows," came the reply.

"I've got a knife—but I don't know what good it'll do."

"How do we know this'll work?" one of the lads suddenly piped in, doubt in his voice. "I mean, they just came riding in today. Are they really going to get rid of the Big Folk?"

Any response was interrupted by the trampling of ponies' feet. "See you soon!" a voice rang out, bold, almost flippant. "It's only fourteen miles or so over the fields. I'll bring you back an army of Tooks in the morning."

A group of riders suddenly appeared, and Diamond's jaw dropped. A half dozen lads on ponies were riding hard, lead by a solitary hobbit in the front.

The hobbit in the front was larger than the others, and the way he bore himself as he rose, with his cloak streaming out from behind him and his chain mail burning dully in the bonfire's light made him seem…seem…

"Well, don't that just seem lordly," one of the hobbit's mumbled in awe, putting the right words to Diamond's thoughts. 

'Just like one of Grandmum's tales,' Diamond thought as her eyes followed the group as they rode out of town. For an instant the hobbit in the lead was none other than the Great Bandobras Took leading his kin north to drive out the Orc invaders. 'Bullroarer' Took, riding out of her grandmum's tales to fight once more for the Shire.

A horn rang out, loud and clear, and every hobbit cheered wildly. Once again, the horn's called stirred Diamond's heart into action, and she boldly pushed her way towards the fire, inspired to do whatever needed to be done, even if death was the reward. "We'll show them Big Folk," she muttered, a dangerous grin on her face, "To finally fight! I'll show them, for what they've done to the Shire, I'll show them Big Folk—"

So intent on her own thoughts, she didn't realize she was speaking out loud until a hand clapped onto her shoulder and spun her around.

"Though it was a lad until I heard it mumbling!" a voice boomed out. "Then I knew it could only be one Long Cleeve!"

Diamond tried to squirm out of the hobbit's grasp. "Let me go, Andwise," she grumbled.

"And where did you think you were going lass?"

"I was looking for the fellows who are in charge," she shot back, still squirming in his grasp.

This only made the hobbit laugh. "And what were you planning to do? Ask them if you could save the Shire from the Big Folk?"

Her glare only made him laugh louder. "Goodness, you thought you were!"

"I said let me go," she said again, this time through clenched teeth.

Andwise let her go, and looked down at her. "A young lass like you shouldn't be here—"

"I'm not a child!" she retorted.

"And you're not of age and you're a lass!" was his cruel reply. "The women and children are being kept and a hobbit hole just outside of Hobbiton, to kept them safe. Stay here and I'll get a lad to escort you—"

"I will not go and hide with the women and children! I will fight!" she shouted in rage. "I will not be treated like an fragile egg!"

So loud and angry was her cry that silence fell around the fire. Andwise glared at her. "Learn your place, lass," was his order.

"Us North-tooks never took to learning what our 'place' was," she said, thumbing her nose at him.

"Is that why they all up'ed and settled so far north? Cause they figured living as poor as rabbits and breeding as fast suited them fine?" 

"Diamond! Diamond, is that you?"

Farmer Cotton pushed his way through the crowd. "Come on lass, I need a word with you," he beckoned, glancing between Andwise and Diamond. Diamond glared one last time at Andwise, taking note to show him next time they ran into each other.

"Diamond, lass, over here." 

Diamond walked over to Farmer Cotton, the heat of the fire warming her cold feet and arms. 

"Lads, this is Diamond North-took of Long Cleeve."

Three hobbit lads looked at Diamond, and she suddenly felt very shabby and dirty. They all wore the most beautiful chain mail, and swords hung by their sides. Even from where she stood she could see that their cloaks were of a finer stuff, and their faces were noble and grim. Diamond felt like a slip of a hobbit in their presence, like a little grimy child. These were warriors—and Diamond was horribly jealous.

"G'day," she mumbled, noticing a bit to late that it was the dead of night.

"Diamond's made of tougher stuff lads, and trustworthy as anything," Farmer Cotton boasted. "Her and her family have been right up there, preparing the way for this day."

Diamond grinned, her proud heart making her straighten up. Her family didn't need shiny chain mail or swords—they were North-tooks, and of Long Cleeve for that.

"Good to hear that Cotton!" Diamond turned towards the voice, and stepped back. She had just noticed it, but…how did hobbits get so tall?

The hobbit laughed heartily at her reaction. He towered over her, at four and a half feet. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service," came his reply.

"G'day," she repeated.

"Anyway, her family has got a stock pile of weapons hidden away—"

"And Milo's gone to rally the hobbits in the north—they're probably be here tomorrow morning," Diamond interrupted.

Meriadoc looked enormously pleased at the news. "Well, Miss Diamond, your news has made me a very happy hobbit!" he exclaimed, patting her shoulder. 

However, the good news was short lived.

"They're coming!" Some hobbits suddenly came running towards the fire, frantic. "A score or more. But two have gone off west across the country."

"To Waymeet, that'll be," said Cotton, "to fetch more of the gang."

"Waymeet? They'd be coming from Waymeet?" one hobbit voice suddenly asked.

Cotton shrugged. "They'll be marching from the west, I'll grant it. But it's fifteen miles each way. We needn't trouble about them just yet."

"But Farmer Cotton—we sent the woman and children west. They're five miles from Hobbiton," the one hobbit continued. 

Farmer Cotton paused. 

"Well…that proves to be a problem," Merry said, his eyes grim.

"What if we send some one to warn them?" asked one of the 'lordly' hobbits. He was a thin hobbit, and his eyes held great wisdom—and a greater sadness.

"Frodo, I can't spare any lads—it's too dangerous to go off along, with all the Big Folk lurking about," Meriadoc explained.

"But someone's got to warn them."

"Diamond."

She looked up at Farmer Cotton. His gaze was steady.

"Will you go, lass?"


	3. The Mission

"Would you be willing too?"

The fire in Diamond's eyes as she answered Cotton's question reminded Merry of another woman he knew.

"I shall go now!" she cried. "I know how to get around the Shire better than any hobbit!"

She was desperate to prove herself, to not be idle, to not be weak—how similar to Eowyn she seemed at that very moment, even though she wore lad's clothes, her hands and legs grubby, her hair a nest. A part of Merry wanted to give her that chance.

"Will you need anything?" Merry quickly asked, cutting off any objections from the surrounding hobbits who felt Diamond was stepping quite out of her place. "Food, water, weapons?"

"Its only five miles, Mister Meriadoc sir," came her reply, quick and tough. "And I've never carried a weapon, except for this." She untied something around her belt, and held forward a leather sling. "This'll do, Mister Meriadoc—I don't plan on running into any trouble."

"Diamond, all we need you to do is give them the warning, so then they keep hidden and alert. Can you get there in time?" Cotton asked.

"I'll be there before the sun," came the plucky reply.

"Diamond." She looked up one last time at Merry, her reckless excitement evident on her face. Merry lowered his voice, making what he had to say for her ears alone. "If the Big Folk should discover you, would you be able to lead the women and children to safety?"

Diamond's eyes flashed, her face set in grim determination. "I would defend them to the death, Mister Meriadoc," she fiercely hissed. "I wouldn't let them Big Folk so much as set an eye on them!"

"Do you swear by the Kings of Rohan and Gondor that you will do all that is in your power to keep them safe, even if you can only do so through death?"

"I swear it, sir!"

She was so firm in her declaration that Merry stepped back and grinned. "You are very brave, Diamond of Long Cleeve—you remind me of a great lady I fought with in a battle."

Diamond broke out in a grin—she knew that she would be given the chance! She would finally prove herself. 

"They're coming! They're about five minutes away!" came a frantic cry.

Merry quickly shifted his attention. "Quick! All hobbits with weapons get into position to corner them! All the rest go to the buildings!" But before he truly focused on the fight ahead, he offered Diamond one last smile. "Take care, Diamond. You really are a gem."

Diamond chuckled—so the lass wasn't all fire and fight. "You know, if you had told me a bit ago that I was being sent to the women and children, I would have fought all the way—funny how things turn out!"

And with that, she turned on her heels, and ran into the crowd, towards the shadows of the trees. "Farewell!" she cried out, looking back for a moment to wave. "I'll be back in the morning, so have breakfast ready for me!"

Some of the younger lads cheered her on as she ran to the tree line, and disappeared into the shadows.

Away from the crowd and the fire, her body tensed up, preparing to protect herself at all cost. Her running became silent as she dodged branches, and slowed down to a steady jog as the woods became darker. Her ears quickly substituted for her eyes for searching the darkness for it's hidden dangers.

The thrill of actually doing something made her limbs burn, spurring her onward through the woods. The forest was deathly silent in that very early morning way, and Diamond could only hear her own raspy breath, and very light footfall. Away from the excitement of the square, the first signs of exhaustion quickly came over Diamond. She stumbled over a root, but bit her tongue to silence herself. There was no time to think of sleep, or food, or comfort. She had sworn to do what she had set out to do—and Long Cleeves never break an oath. 


	4. The Women and Children

"Missus May…there's someone at the door."

May Chubb looked up into the frantic face of Daisy Fields. Daisy was a small lass, just recently married, and had a knack for panicking. 

May sat up in her seat, back cracking from sleeping in the rocking chair. "What time is it lass?" she asked, already wide awake. She was the oldest in the group at the age of seventy-three, and felt it was her responsibility to keep all these young'uns safe. 

"It's three in the morning, May."

"Did you get a look at who's at the door?"

"No Missus May. They started knocking all soft like, and it scared me fiercely, so I--" Daisy looked down at her feet guiltily.

"So you woke me up." May commented dryly.

Daisy nodded—May sighed and rose. "I didn't answer the door…I acted like there was no one here, but there're still knocking." 

May carefully walked over the little hobbit children that slept on the floor. They had fallen on the floor in a haphazard pattern, and had gone right to sleep, their little limbs trying to trip May and Daisy in the dark. 

The group of eleven women and seventeen children had been send to the Willow's small house late in the night, in the hopes to hide from the war that would certainly break out. They had only arrived about mid-night, and this unexpected visitor boded ill in May's mind.

"It was the back door, May," Daisy continued to explain as she lead her to the kitchen.

"Fetch a candle lass, and light it." May ordered, and Daisy hopped to the command. She reached for the one on the table, but froze, and gave a muffled scream. 

A dark figure was breaking in through one of the kitchens windows. May could see it lift its head, but in the darkness of the room, she couldn't see anything else. The figure struggled to get all the way in, and in that moment, May grabbed a mug from the sink, and threw it with all her might.

"Ow!" cried the figure as it fell into the room, landing heavily amongst the baskets and chairs placed up against the wall. The result was a series of loud crashes, which woke the other women and some of the children. By the time Daisy came to her senses and lit the candle, the kitchen was packed with panicking hobbits, and the figure was struggling to get up.

"Stay where you are!" May barked at the figure. A face painfully peered up at her—it was a thin oval face, with a small pointy nose, and ragged hair than looked like a very dirty brown-red in the candle light. Its cloak was all tangled up in the chairs and the baskets, and the hobbit was struggling to breathe—May wouldn't be surprised if the hobbit had knocked its ribs hard in the fall. 

"What are you doing here at this hour of the night, lad?" she asked, glaring down at the hobbit.

"Message…from Hobbiton," the hobbit wheezed. "An'…I'm not a…lad."

"Message from Hobbiton, eh? And you look like a young lad to me," May shot back.

"…Not a lad…" the hobbit tried to get up, to untangle himself, but gave up, exhausted. "My name's…Diamond. I'm…of Long Cleeve."

May glared at the hobbit, and saw that there was a hint of a figure underneath her lad's clothes. "Humph—I must say, you had me fooled, lass," May grudgingly admitted. "So what's this message…an' would someone give the lass a hand! Can't you see she's dead on her feet!"

The women jumped to Diamond's aid, untangling her from the mess she had made. When they were finally able to get her up, they helped her over to the table, and sat her down in a chair.

"The Big Folk will be marching in from Waymeet," Diamond finally said once she could take a deep breath. "I was sent to warn you about them, so you to stay low. This house is close to the road, and it might get dangerous."

"Coming from Waymeet? That's not what I wanted to hear lass," May said, rubbing her chin broodingly.

Diamond nodded. "Sorry 'bout being the bearer of bad news. But we need to be ready." A yawn threatened to split Diamond's head in half—she tried to remember if she had slept at all the last two nights. She had completely worn herself down this time--no more could be expected of her until she got some sleep.

May recognized that too. "Come lass, you're going straight to bed and sleep," she briskly commanded.

Diamond nodded dumbly, and rose unsteadily to her feet. She tried to walk, but stubbed her toe on the table's foot. Her body refused to work properly anymore, not after being so ignored and abused the last two days. 'You do too much, Long Cleeve,' she thought wearily to herself. 'You're only a hobbit.'

"Someone help her to the bedroom—don't just stand their gaping! She's a hobbit lass just like you!" came May's irritated, no-nonsense voice. Two of the older, stronger hobbit-lasses went to Diamond's side, and lead her too the bedroom. Daisy flitted about after them, exclaiming about what a poor dear Diamond was, she was so dirty and exhausted, and yet she was so kind to warn them, she looked as if she hadn't had a decent meal in ages, and how a bath would do wonders…

Diamond crawled into the bed—the sheets smelled clean, and felt cool on her bare legs and hands. She sighed, and winced at the dull throb of the dozen or so place where a sharp chair corner or basket had dug into her. Oh, how she would ache in the morning.

"I need you to wake me up early," she muttered to the retreating forms. "I need to be up so then I can keep watch…"

One of the hobbits nodded, and Diamond closed her eyes gratefully. Sleep came swiftly, filling Diamond's dreams with chain mail, fighting, and victory. 

~*~

"She's very dirty…"

"Sush, you'll wake her!"

Two small voices gently called Diamond out of her deep sleep, and she opened her eyes. She felt groggy and ill as if she had been drinking heavily, like the time Milo and she drank themselves under the table at the Harvest Festival. 

"Look what you did! She's awake!"

The two hobbit-children shrank away from the bed, guilt in their faces. Diamond grumbled as she stretched, her bruised parts protesting, just like she knew they would. "Time?" she mumbled.

The children looked at each other fearfully. "What she say?" the boy asked the girl.

"I don't know!"

"You ask her."

"Why me!"

"You woke her up!"

"What TIME is it?" Diamond impatiently asked, her voice gruff and mean.

The children jumped in fear, and Diamond immediately wished she hadn't been so snippy. She was the youngest in her family, and often forgot that children were easily frightened by a mean tone or nasty attitude. "I'm sorry," she softly said, trying to sound civil. "I'm a real troll when I just wake up…can you please tell me what time it is?"

The girl approached the bed timidly. "It's nine o'clock, Miss Diamond," was her reply.

"Nine o'clock?" Diamond repeated dumbly. "Why didn't someone wake me up early, like I asked!"

"Missus May said not too!" the girl squeaked. "She said that no one was to disturb you!"

Diamond threw the covers off and forced her aching body out of bed. A cold dread filled her heart. "Missus May shouldn't have done that!" she mumbled frantically too herself as she tried to orient herself. "Nine o'clock is much too late!"

From the corner of her eye she could see that the lad and lass had retreated to the corner, eyes wide. Diamond groaned inwardly at the look on their faces—why was she always the one that frightened children?

"Don't look at me like that—it's not your fault," she apologized. "And I'm sure Missus May thought she was doing the best…"

A look of relief covered the children's faces. "So you're not mad at us?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Show me where the privy is, and where I can get a bit of food, and I'll be forever in your debt," Diamond formally said, bowing ridiculously low at them.

Her last action broke the ice, and the girl giggled. The girl pointed towards the door in the corner, and Diamond nodded her thanks.

Diamond relived herself quickly, and when she entered the bedroom again, she found that the boy had left, and the girl was fiddling with something in her pocket. 

"Lass, what's that in your pocket?" Diamond asked as she walked over the wash stand. Someone had filled the pretty painted bowl with water, and Diamond looked with curiosity at the pattern. Her own family had only a plain wooden bowl for washing their faces and hands—Diamond had never really thought about it before, but now she wondered just how poor her family really was. 

The girl bubbled over. "I found the prettiest stones in the river yesterday!" She hopped over to the wash stand and stood on her tippy toes in excitement. "I was throwing stones into the water with my brother, Ollie, when—the soap's over there," she interrupted herself, pointing at the large bar that Diamond was searching for. Diamond nodded her thanks, and scrubbed her face, hands and neck with it.

The girl continued without missing a beat. "And then I found this very pretty stone—it was flat and white, and it just shone in the water. And then I found another, and another, and Ollie helped me find some more, and before I knew it, my pockets were full. Would you like some—and the towel's right here!"

The girl grabbed the towel so quickly she nearly upset the wash stand. Diamond steady it, and grinned at the girl as she accepted the towel. "You speak enough for two, lass," she joked as she dried her face. Then, after feeling the grit in her hair, decided to dunk her head in the bowl, and give her hair a quick scrub.

The girl squealed in delight. "Why did you do that?" she asked, giggling, and Diamond came back up, her hair dripping all over the pretty wash stand. 

"Well…my hair needed a rinse," Diamond said, frowning. "It's what I do at home." 

"Is that why your hair's so tangled and rough looking?" the girl asked cheerfully. 

"Well…I don't suppose I ever bother to brush it." Diamond looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come to think of it, the last time my sister tried to brush my hair, I was just a young thing, and I smacked her bottom hard with the brush."

The girl laughed again, clapping her hands. "I like you!" she exclaimed. "You very uncommon. You're nothing like MY sisters…they would faint if they knew you."

Diamond grinned as she wrung out her hair. "I've been told I'm rather queer."

The girl looked happily up at Diamond, still fiddling with the stones in her pocket.

"Come, lass, let me see those pretty stones," Diamond gently ordered as she turned towards the girl. 

The girl dug into her pockets, and her little hand came back, filled. She emptied her pocket quickly, reaching back in until the wash stand was covered with white stones. 

Diamond whistled, and picked one up. They were smooth and flat, about half the size of Diamond's hand. Some were a bright white, others a very pale yellow, all roughly the same weight and shape. "There're good skipping stones," Diamond commented. "How many did you pick up lass?"

"Fifteen!" the girl exclaimed. "But you can have some…they get awfully heavy after a while."

"Primrose! Where are you?" came a no-nonsense voice from some other part of the house. 

"Oh no! It's Missus May!" the girl, Primrose, cried.

"She's sounds quite irate," Diamond replied as she absently put some of the stones in her hip-pouch.

"Oh she's been awful since yesterday! She won't let anyone go outside, even though it's a beautiful November day!" Primrose pouted as she put the rest of the stones back in her pocket. 

Diamond led Primrose out of the room. "Sometimes some things are necessary, lass," Diamond said quietly. "There are nasty folk around, and now's a bad time from playing outside."

"But that's not fair! I wish those bad folk would go away!"

"Don't worry, lass. There are hobbits working on that right now in Hobbiton," Diamond reassured her.

"So! You're up and about."

Diamond looked up, and there stood May Chubb, arms crossed. "I set some food out for you, but you missed first breakfast. You better eat up."

"I have something to do first—second breakfast will have to wait," Diamond said, even though her stomach disagreed strongly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But…what about second breakfast?" Primrose asked, horrified.

"It'll wait," Diamond said firmly. "Something needs to be done first—I have to go check on something outside."

Primrose cocked her head. "You ARE a queer one," she declared.

"Primrose! Hold your tongue!" May ordered. "How rude of you!"

"I'm going," Diamond interrupted, and pushed past May towards the kitchen. 

The hobbit women were sitting idly around the table, but when Diamond entered, they all fell silent. Diamond wondered if it would always be like this, with her as the outsider, not quite fit for acceptance.

She sighed as she found her cloak hung neatly on the peg, and put in on. She didn't turn back, and tried to ignore the whispers that had already started behind her back. 

She opened the door, and snuck out into the bright sunlight, quickly making her way to the nearest hilltop, a quick three minutes away. A sharp smell hit her nose, and turned her stomach. The wind carried the smell of fire--Diamond turned pale. Fire had always been one of her fears, but not a soul knew, not even her family. 

She reached the hill, and crawled to the top, so that she could peer down on the Shire without being seen. She lifted her eyes, and searched the land below her.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she turned on her heels and ran. The time for stealth had passed.

~*~

"Everyone! We leave now!"

The women looked at Diamond, faces blank. She was still leaning on the closed door, trying to catch her breath.

"What's all this?" May asked, demanding an explanation. 

Diamond walked to the table, and sat down in-between two women, who didn't so much as budge. "There's an army of Big Folk coming this way," she explained. "I judge that they are a mile away from the hill, and a hundred strong. And curse them, they're fire-raising as they come!"

The women gasped in fear, and the children trembled at the news. Only May didn't flinch. "And where do you suppose we go, Miss Diamond?" May asked.

"To Hobbiton," was her quick reply. "I can lead us, and if we leave now, we'll have a decent head start."

The look in the women's eyes told Diamond that the thought of leaving the shelter of the little house was more frightening than the thought of Big Folk trampling past it and fire blazing over it. They sat frozen in fear. 

"Didn't you hear the lass!" May yelled in exasperation. "The Big Folk are but a mile away and you still there like dumb old cows! Estella!"

One of the younger hobbit-lasses looked up quickly, knowing full well that when May spoke in that tone of voice, one hopped to the command. "Estella, get these younglings ready for the journey. There isn't a moment too lose." May glared at the whole group as Estella jumped out of her seat and herded the children to the next room, coaxing them along. "Now you listen to me. This lass is going to lead us back to Hobbiton, and I want no complaining, no whining and no crying from the lot of you! Now go get ready—I'm only going to give you enough time to dress the children properly, and then we go!"

As the women obeyed and scurried out of the kitchen, Diamond heaved a sigh. She started to notice that her heart was becoming heavy—she was the one that was responsible for getting the lot of them back safely to Hobbiton, and she was beginning to doubt.

"You eat something before we head out, lass," May said as she left the kitchen. "You'll need your strength the most."

Diamond looked up from her brooding thoughts, and set her mouth. May was right—it was up to her, and doubting herself on an empty stomach would only lead to bad. She reached for the bowl that held her second breakfast, and make quick work of it—cold porridge was tough to eat normally, but she had been so long without food that her stomach roared and her hands and mouth worked against her will. Only when she was looking at the empty bowl did she wish she hadn't devoured it so quickly, and that there was more for a second helping. 

Instead she drank deeply from the cup that had been set out for her, and tightened her belt. Her meager meal would suffice for now.

"Come on Ollie…that's a lad. And you Amber—now Primrose, this isn't a time for fooling!"

The hobbit-lass Estella entered, the children in tow. All were more or less ready, bundled warmly in case the weather turned chiller—it was November after all. Estella herself was dressed in her cloak, and she wore a sort of bag in her front, filled with some bundle. 

"What are you bringing?" Diamond asked, frowning. 

Estella gave a small smile. "Well, I couldn't go and leave my own child, now could I!"

"Child?" Diamond repeated, shocked. She peered into the pouch, and into the sleeping face of a newborn hobbit. Diamond looked at Estella surprised. "You're married?"

Estella nodded, blushing. "I married Harding Proudfoot only last summer. This little one came this fall."

"But…you're so young," Diamond said, head tilted.

"I'm of age!" Estella replied. "Why? How old are you?"

Diamond grinned sheepishly. "Twenty four this March."

Estella 'hrumph'ed, but her eyes were grinning. "You're very quick to judge, young Diamond." 

Diamond looked back down at the baby. "Is she a crier?" she asked.

"It's a he—and no, thank goodness," Estella reassured Diamond. But Diamond was not easily reassured—what had she been thinking, when she swore to protect them to the death? It was starting to seem like an impossible mission, keeping them all safe from the dangers outside.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, lass, or are we heading for Hobbiton?"

May stood at the doorway, arms crossed. 

Diamond adjusted her cloak, and went for the door. An oath was an oath—and she wouldn't break her oath to Meriadoc. 

"Follow me," came her soft reply.


	5. Diamond Disobeys

"Don't step there!"

Estella froze mid-step as Diamond hurried to her side. Diamond pulled her back, and pointed up. "See? A rope—it's one of the Big Folk's traps."

Estella looked at Diamond gratefully. "Thank you Diamond."

"We have to kept an eye out for them—the Big Folk hide a bunch of nasty ones all over the place. Me and my brothers can recognize them all."

Diamond had led them through the woods for the last half hour, and they were less than two miles away from Hobbiton. Diamond had kept them far from the road, and considering the size of the group, they were making good time.

"We should be in Hobbiton soon," she addressed the group. "Well before elevenses even," she added, trying to raise the somber and fearful spirits of the others.

Truth was that already they had had two close calls with the Big Folk. Their paths had crossed twice, and the last time had been the worst—they had to run through the forest until the Big folk lost their path. A part of Diamond wished one of her brothers were here—it was rather terrifying, being responsible for the others. She had led them deep into a part of the woods they didn't know, and they followed like sheep. Diamond—being the youngest in her family—wasn't used to being looked up to. In fact, it down right unnerved her. Diamond gave them a forced smile, and motioned for them to continue.

The entire group moved—except for May.

"Something's not right…" she said, looking around. Diamond froze, and turned—May was staring at the group, her lips moving silently, deep in thought.

Her eyes flew open.

"Primrose and Ollie! Where are they?"

All the hobbit women looked around frantically as an icy fear drowned Diamond. After the last run in with the Big Folk, Diamond had been to much in a rush to think of doing a head count.

"They're not here!"

"Where can they be?!"

"Ollie!" one hobbit-lass shouted into the forest.

"You fool!" Diamond hissed at the woman. "Don't forget where you are and what else might be out there!"

"What should we do?" Estella asked, eyes wide. "They're somewhere out there…"

Diamond broke from the group, and searched the forest with her eyes. There were so many dangers to the West—the Big Folk were drawing nearer.

"I'm going back for them," she finally said. "Hobbiton is two miles to the Northeast—try to follow the Bywater Road—"

"Lass you can't just leave us!"

Diamond turned back, and looked into the face of May Chubb.

"There are two children out there that are lost!" Diamond frantically replied. 

"And so are we, lass! You've led us into the middle of the forest, and we don't know the way out. How can we follow the Bywater when we don't know where it is?"

She was right, of course. Diamond stared at the forest floor, with its' layer of dead leaves and sticks. She slumped to the ground, her head in her hands.

"Lass—"

"Quiet! I'm thinking!" she snapped. The thought of leaving two children in the woods alone turned her stomach. If anything happened to them, she would never be able to face herself again—she would have failed, broken her oath.

And yet, to leave the rest of the group to find them was folly—they too, would be lost a path only the Long Cleeve's knew. All but Estella and May were blind in they're fear, and even they followed Diamond without question. They were baggage, and nothing could be done until they were safe.

The memory of Primrose's happy face made Diamond groan—nothing for them could be done, but if harm came to them—it would kill her.

"We go for Hobbiton, but travel closer to the Bywater Road and hasten our speed. Once there, I'll gather what of my kin is there, and set back west with them to find Primrose and Ollie." Diamond looked back up at May and Estella, and the pain of her decision could be felt through her hazel eyes.

"Come—you keep my pace. There is no time to spare!" came Diamond's last order and she stood. And with that, she pushed her way through the others, and hurried towards the road. As she did, Diamond hoped her choice might be forgiven.

~*~

"What are they doing?" Estella whispered to Diamond. "They've barricaded Bywater on one side, and there are hobbits behind the hedges."

Diamond gave no answer, but motioned for the group to stay back. She then left the shelter of the woods and boldly walked up the high bank.

Hobbits were scurrying about with weapons, faces grim, walk determined. Diamond searched the lot of them, looking for over them all for Meriadoc.

"You! Lad! We need more archers on the other back. Could you go?"

Diamond whirled around, and came face to chest with another hobbit dressed in fine clothes and even finer mail. She looked up. This hobbit was as tall as Meriadoc, but his hair was less flaxen, and his face was thinner, more pointed. He also looked much younger, no more than a few years older than Diamond. He was ready for the battle to come, yet his demeanor was not grim, but prepared…even a bit jovial.

"Pardon sir—but I can't, I need—"

"We have plenty of weapons, if a bow and arrow are what you need," he interrupted. "A group of hobbits just rode in with a cartfuls of weapons—"

"Were they from Long Cleeve?"

"I believe North-tooks, yes, but I can't remember if they were from Long Cleeve exactly—"

"Where are they?" she asked, breathlessly. "I need to speak to them and Mister Meriadoc—there isn't a moment to spare!"

The tall hobbit raised his eyebrow, and stepped back. "Why so urgent, lad?" he asked. He then grinned at Diamond. "And to let you know, I'm the one that's suppose to give orders."

"Please sir, I need to meet with them," she begged. This tall easygoing hobbit was standing in her way, wasting precious time, and it annoyed her greatly. 

The hobbit's smile disappeared, and he placed his hand on her back. "Come then—you're quite serious. Merry is right this way."

The tall hobbit led Diamond over to a cart that was being used as a makeshift table. There Merry stood, calmly but efficiently giving orders.

"Mister Meriadoc!" Diamond yelled.

Merry turned to the sound of her voice, and his face showed great relief. "You've returned!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, so you were looking for this lad too!" the hobbit next to Diamond replied, chuckling. 

Diamond had been letting his misperception slid so far—it happened quite a bit to Diamond. But the bemused look on Merry's face annoyed her even more.

"I'm not a lad you silly ass!" she cried in exasperation. 

The tall hobbit's jaw dropped, and Merry could no longer hold his laughter back.

Diamond continued. "I know I'm dressed like a lad, and I'm not the prettiest of lasses, but if you took just one good look you'd see I'm quite female!"

The hobbit took that good look, and had the decency to blush. "My deepest apologizes, Miss…" 

"Diamond of Long Cleeve."

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Diamond…I thought…i…er…" The hobbit kept mumbling, but his words were lost in an incoherent babble of embarrassment.

"You must forgive my cousin Peregrin, Miss Diamond," Merry cheerfully said. "But both of us are preoccupied with the upcoming battle." Merry quickly got down to business. "Miss Diamond, are the others safe?"

"Sir, I brought them here, but—"

"Diamond!"

The cheerful call from far off made all three turn their heads. A hobbit ran over, large grin on his face. "So, you've managed to show up just in time for the battle, eh Diamond?"

"Milo, is Tolman here?" she blurted out.

Milo's face showed concern as he stood next to Diamond. Pippin could see a resemblance between the two—the same reddish hair, same hazel eyes, and the same thin figure that make it seem that they had missed a meal too many. "What's wrong, Diamond?"

Diamond swallowed, and confessed. "Two of the children are lost. They were separated when some Big Folk can across us. We all split, but I didn't notice they were missing until it was too late to turn back."

They all looked at Diamond in alarm, and her heart hung with guilt. "We split up at the second mark—I need you and Tolman to help me, Milo. They HAVE to be found!"

"Wait up, Diamond…at the second mark you say?" Milo repeated. Diamond nodded. Milo was quick to jump to action. "Right then! Diamond, you retrace your steps towards the west, I'll search north, and Tolman will go south…da's here as well, he might be able to help, and the Greenfields will be able to cover our backs. We'll all head out there now—"

"You can't."

Milo and Diamond stared at Merry. He sighed, his face grim. 

"You can't leave yet."

"But there are two young'uns out there, Mister Meriadoc—"

"And if you leave now, you'll run right into an army of Men! It's too dangerous to head west right now."

"But they might be in trouble, Mister Meriadoc!" Diamond argued.

"And if you're captured, then that isn't going to help them any." Merry looked at Diamond, regret in his face. "Diamond, believe me, the thought of leaving those children out there alone haunts me, but it is folly to run blindly into an Army of Men in the attempt to save them."

Diamond wanted to argue more, convince him otherwise, but he held his hand up to silence her. "Stay here—help us fight, and when the battle is over, we'll send a search party out to find them. But for now, we can do nothing."

Diamond bite her lip, but nodded her head. "Yes, Mister Meriadoc."

Merry put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll just have to make do, Diamond, and tighten our belts."

"I've been tightening my belt so much, that I've run out of notches, Mister Meriadoc," Diamond, replied, her tone expressionless.

Pippin gave a short laugh, but stopped when he saw that indeed her belt was fastened on the last notch, and that it was rather lose on her.

"Where shall the others go for now?" Diamond asked.

"Bring them up here—we'll send them to Hobbiton."

"Yessir," Diamond muttered, and she turned on her heels.

"Diamond, you're to come back here—that's an order." She looked back at Merry--she could see that he knew she was struggling with his command. Maybe he hoped that an order was an order, and that she would listen, no matter what. But as Diamond nodded, she could feel the anger and hopelessness boil up inside her. Milo followed her back down the bank, and towards the trees.

"Diamond?"

Milo looked at Diamond, but she only stared at the ground. Milo was the second youngest in the family, and knew Diamond better than bees knew their honey. They were only two years apart, and were always looked down on as the babes of the family. They were close, as close as two siblings could be, and Diamond's stony silence spoke more than one would think.

"You're not going to listen, are you?"

He looked at her—and her silence gave him his answer. He sighed. "Stay put."

Milo snuck back up the bank, and returned quickly with a staff, taken from their very own carts. "I figure this will be useful," he said as he handed it to her. 

"Milo—"

"Don't start! You were going to sneak away without a word despite what Mister Meriadoc says. Don't think I don't know you, Diamond!"

"Then why'd you give me this?" she asked, confused by the staff she held.

"Cause I figure you're right, in heading out. Those young'uns need to be found, simple as that. Besides—we're from North-tooks! We've never stayed put if we could help it."

Diamond looked at her brother, and gave a small smile. "You know," she began, "If you had told me yesterday that I would be running away from a fight with the Big Folk, I would have called you stark mad. Funny how things turn out." 

"Me and Tolman will search the north and south once the battle is done. Tomorrow at dusk we'll all meet at the second mark, if they've been found or not."

"The rest of the group I traveled with are over there," Diamond said, as she pointed to the right towards the trees. "Will you take care of them?"

Milo nodded, and looked at his sister one last time. "You'll be long gone before anyone figures out you've left." He gave a half-smile. "Try not to get killed—or worse. Now get going, or someone will stop you before you've started!"

As Diamond ran to the tree-line, Milo walked over to the spot she had pointed too. Some oaths had to be kept to the end, he realized, even if it meant breaking orders. It was a fine line, between loyalty and obedience—he didn't know if Diamond was doing what was proper—but he knew she was doing what was right.

And it wouldn't make it any easier.


	6. At the Second Mark

"Milo?"

Milo of Long Cleeve looked up, startled. He had arrived at the second mark at sunset, and had sat down in the shadow of a tree to settle his thoughts. There had been nothing to the north, except for a few stray dogs that had belonged to the Big Folk. He had barely escaped them with his hide. They were large dogs, with wolf blood in them--they had gotten loose once the Big Folk had scattered, and they were hungry. 

Milo scurried to his feet, and looked up into the face of his brother, Tolman. His face was streaked with dirt, and his eyes were weary. 

"No sign of them. Any luck to the North?"

Milo shook his head. "I've searched everywhere Tolman. They aren't anywhere to be seen."

Tolman sighed, and sat down next to Milo, leaning his back against the tree. Silence fell between them, an uneasy silence.

"I hope Diamond comes back soon." Milo whispered. 

"You shouldn't have let her go."

"And what was I supposed to do! Tie her down and sit on her? You know it would have come to that!" Milo argued. "Diamond's not a hobbit you say no too."

"That's cause she's the youngest and a spoiled brat," Tolman broodingly said, surprising Milo. Tolman was the fourth born, and forty two years old. He was the most serious of the Long Cleeves, and always acted as if one day all the family responsibility would fall on his shoulders. Milo knew that Tolman often looked down of those in the family that were carefree--but his words were unexpected. 

"Spoiled? Diamond is not spoiled! You know and I know that she's one of the hardest working of the girls, and don't you mistake that Tol--"

"Not spoiled as in she doesn't do anything--she does what needs to get done, and then she's allowed to do whatever she wants!" Tolman explained. "Everyone treats her as if she's a great tragic figure, and cause of that she's allowed to wander all over the Shire as she pleases. She's impossible to control, Milo. She ain't a bad'un--hardly. But she doesn't know her place, Milo. She does whatever her fancy decries, and that! That will get her in a world of trouble."

"Everyone feels sorry for her cause we don't have enough money for her dowry," Milo quietly explained. "She's going to be a poor old spinster--what of it if she's allowed to enjoy life while she can?"

Tolman snorted. "Spinster! That's the sort of nonsense that will keep her from getting a husband! What, with all the girls fawning over her cause she'll be a 'spinster', and with everyone believing she can't do any better, she'll become one, without a doubt! She'll be the queer one, unmarried and still wandering the Shire like a madwoman. Milo, she has to be treated like a normal lass, and that's final."

"But what if she hadn't helped us the last few months cause we treated her like a normal lass?" Milo retorted. "Where would we be? Remember that time she warned us of the raid? We would have been caught if it hadn't been for her."

Tolman stared off in to the darkness, chin clenched. Milo continued. "Or how about that time she killed that stray dog? It would have torn you apart Tolman! And the time--"

"That's enough Milo! So you've made your point." Tolman muttered, raising his hands in defeat. "I know we owe Diamond a lot--I didn't choose my words wisely. She's still a spoiled one. But we needed to spoil her, I think." He sighed, and looked back down at his feet. "She's a plucky one all right--but it's not going to be easy for her, you know that. The war's over, Milo! The Big Folk have been defeated. That's what made Diamond acceptable, the war against the Big Folk. But now it's over, and she don't know how to be normal. That's going to make things hard for her--and we're to blame…she should have been sent back North as soon as those hobbits arrived."

"Maybe…she's not meant to be normal, Tolman," came Milo's soft, hesitant answer. "You don't know Diamond as well as I do-she never was normal. She was always just…Diamond."

"I just worry about her, that's all. She's my littlest sister, after all."

Milo grinned at Tolman, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "She's my littlest sister too, you know."

"Yea--" Tolman gave a rare grin. "But she's littler to me than to you."

The sound of horses' hooves interrupted Tolman and Milo's thoughts, and they leapt to their feet, preparing to run. Two horses broke into the clearing that was the second mark--places that had been set as markers by the hobbit rebels. Hobbits such as the Long Cleeves of the North, the Bolgers of the East, and the Cottons of Hobbiton.

Relief was visible on Milo's face. "Mister Meriadoc and Mister Peregrin! Thank goodness it's you, and not Big Folk."

Pippin was the first off his mount, and he walked over to the two Long Cleeves. "Any luck finding the young ones?" he asked. It was evident that this young hobbit was not a grim chap, but the situation was, and it affected him greatly. Milo could see that a pint with friends, or even pulling a trick or two were more his game than this hard and depressing work.

"Only news I have is that there isn't even a smidge of track that can be found either north or south--that narrows our search down to the west," Tolman explained. 

"And what of Diamond? What have her findings been?" Merry said as he got down from his mount.

"She hasn't come back yet." said Milo.

"What? What could be keeping her?" Merry asked, worry in his voice.

Milo could only shrug. "Tell the truth sir, it isn't like her to be late."

Merry shook his head. "She should not have left! It was still to dangerous…"

"Twasn't your fault sir," Tolman replied. "She's a very determined girl--very headstrong. It's a family trait."

"Yes, and she's succeeded quite well in giving us all a great deal of worry," Merry wryly commented.

"There's a large group of hobbits ready to search at a moment's notice if they aren't found," Pippin explained. "If she doesn't come soon, then they'll be summoned."

"We only need to hold out a bit, she'll come!" Milo argued. "Diamond is the fastest, sneakiest one of all us Long Cleeves, and the best tracker to boot. If she got caught, then a dwarves forge would freeze over! Just you watch, she's going to walk in here, with those two young'uns, and the joke will be on-"

"What's that!" Pippin suddenly said, drawing his sword. 

Merry drew his sword, and all three hobbits turned and followed Pippin's gaze to one patch of darkness. It was a half moon, and the forests were illuminated in its' ghostly and unnatural light. 

Milo couldn't see anything in that darkness, but Pippin and Merry could. What they saw was a dark figure, hiding behind a tree. Pippin was the first to call to it. "Reveal yourself, stranger!"

But the figure made no sound.

Merry was the next to speak. "Come out where we can see you!" he ordered, and he and Pippin began to advance. 

The figure didn't move, but it did utter one weak phrase.

"Good evening, Mister Meriadoc."

The two hobbits immediately sheathed their swords, and all four ran to Diamond's side.

"Diamond, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Milo exclaimed. But his relief turned quickly into shock.

"I've...I've been hurt bad," she stuttered as she collapsed, sliding down the tree trunk.

"Diamond!" Tolman cried as he fell to his knees next to her. The others followed suit, trying to examine her wounds in the darkness. The makeshift bandages were stained dark, and were frightening.

"Diamond, what happened!" Tolman asked, shaken.

Diamond's eyes focused beyond them, and she gave a weak grin. "Don't be afraid," she said, voice clipped from pain, but cheery. "I'm in good hands now. I'm going to be just fine, you see. You can trust these fellows."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, confused.

"Who's she talking to, Merry?" Pippin asked.

Merry turned, eyes searching the surrounding forest, trying to see what Diamond saw. Leaves rustled.

"Diamond?"

It was a tiny voice, a wavering and weak one. The voice of a child.

"Diamond, did you find them?" Milo exclaimed.

"Come on out you two," Diamond said, once again addressing the forest. "We're safe now."

The two missing hobbit children shuffled out of the shadows, clinging to each other. They were terrified, and kept shifting their eyes from the prone Diamond to the four hobbit men that surrounded her.

"Diamond--" the girl's throat choked, and she burst out into tears. The children tried to run for her, to embrace her, but Merry swooped down and picked them up just before they reached her.

"You can't touch Diamond," he explained as he put their squirming and crying forms back onto the ground. "She's very badly hurt. We have to take her to a healer."

"She mustn't die!" the boy wailed. "She mustn't!"

"Who said anything about dying!" Diamond retorted as she struggled to sit up. Milo had to hold her down. "I'm in the prime of health, can't you see that! I've just got a few nasty scraps that's all--nothing a proper bandage and some bed rest can't fix!"

The makeshift bandage on her thigh was saturated with blood. Tolman lifted it as gently as he could, to try and see what her injury was like. But the cloth just pulled the scabs up with it, and the deep gashes bleed fresh.

"Diamond, did a dog get you?" Tolman asked in shock.

She clamped the bandage back down, and grimaced. "Take the children away!" she hissed, her voice for their ears alone. "They mustn't see me like this! Take them back to town! Mister Meriadoc!" she cried, "Please take Primrose and Ollie back into town."

"No!" the children cried even harder. "We can't leave Diamond! Diamond keeps the bad things away!"

"Mister Meriadoc…please take them back," she pleaded. "Primrose, Ollie, you're just as safe with Mister Meriadoc as you would be with me. You have to go back with him."

Their tears didn't stop, but they clung to her words, and nodded.

"Pippin, you need to get Diamond back to Hobbiton as quick as you can ride," Merry ordered as he took the children's hands. "She needs to get to a doctor, and now."

Pippin nodded his understanding, and Merry shepherded the children to his horse back in the clearing.

"Milo, Tolman, we have to lift Diamond on top of my horse," Pippin explained. "I have to ride her back in."

They were careful, so careful as they lifted her--Pippin and Tolman lifting her torso, Milo lifting her legs. She gave a groan in pain. Her head hung low and lolled back and forth as they carried her. She was weak, so very weak, and it scared Milo. She was so thin and lifeless, a mere shade of a true hobbit.

They placed her on the pony so that her legs hung over one side, and she said upright in the saddle. Tolman and Milo balanced her as Pippin climbed onto the pony's back. Diamond's body fell against him, and his arms went around her to grab the reins and to keep her from falling off.

"Now, Miss Diamond," he said boisterously, forcing cheer and liveliness into his voice. I'd suggest you put your arms around me and try to hold on, cause it's my understanding that the worst part about riding a horse is falling off."

She moved one arm, and it weakly hung around his waist--Pippin brought his own arms closer around her. He gave his horse a kick, and it trotted off. Her brothers melted back into the darkness of the woods--Pippin knew it wouldn't be long till Diamond's kin heard of her misfortune. "That'll do," he said, "Now just sit tight and relax--we'll be in Hobbiton in no time, and I figure you'll be a regular hero once all this is over."

He adjusted to the feel of holding her in the saddle, of her dead weight against him, and feeling more confidant, he gave another kick, going into a gallop. He didn't doubt that the faster pace must be giving Diamond pain, but he had to get her there as quick as he could. She was on the edge, and a few minutes could mean the world. "Hang in there, Miss Diamond," he whispered in her ear. "You mustn't die…you mustn't die…"


	7. Bagshots and Broken Chairs

Pippin cantered up Hill Lane, past the scores of Hobbits laboring to rebuild Bagshot Row, past the brown Party Field, past the large huts and right to Bag End's door. Hobbits either greeted him or stared as he rode past, but he nodded or waved to all who should shout a 'hello'.

He never thought that returning to the Shire would mean this much work. If he wasn't on patrol with Merry, working to root out the rest of the Big Folk, then he was either getting his hands dirty helping with Hobbiton restoration, or riding between Hobbiton and Tuckburrow. His long absence made his family loathe for him to take a step outside of the Great Smials again, but he appeased them with long tellings of his adventures. 

This was his first window of free time since the Battle of Bywater nearly a week ago, and he was going to Bag End not to visit Frodo, but to visit all the wounded from the battle. Bag End had been the first building to be cleaned and scoured from ceiling to floor, to act as a infirmary of sorts for those ill or wounded. The largest and closest residence to where all the action took place, it kept all of its' patients warm and dry as they were tended on by their family and friends.

Pippin dismounted in front of Bag End's gate, and tied his horse up. With a promise he wouldn't be long, he walked towards Bag End's front door.

How good it would be when Sam finally was able to get his hands back into Bag End's dirt! How Pippin missed the flowers and soft grass that seemed to spring up, almost by magic each spring because of Sam's gentle care. When Pippin saw the first green bud spring out of the ground come spring, he knew how glad his heart would be!

"Master Took, a word please."

Pippin was shaken out of his thoughts by the commanding voice of a matriarch. At the door of Bag End an older but imposing woman stood. She closed the door behind her, and walked towards Pippin.

Pippin bowed. "How may I help you, Madam--"

"Mistress Mira of Long Cleeve. I am Diamond's mother."

Mistress Mira! It's an honor to meet you!" Pippin said, and with all his heart. Throughout the week Pippin had met many of Diamond's family in and about Hobbiton, but not yet the parents who had raised her. Mistress Mira was old--she must have been in her eighties at least--but was hale and sharp eyed, not so much a hawk as an old mother cat, well versed at protecting her litter. Pippin had a suspicion he was looking at what Diamond could one day become.

"Master Took--may I call you Peregrin? I have heard others do so."

"Mistress Mira, Pippin will be fine."

"Pippin." Her face became serious again. "I have not yet had the chance to thank you for saving my daughter. We are indebted to you--"

"Let us not speak of debts and such!" he differed.

"But we are, Pippin." Mistress Mira smiled up at him, and Pippin felt like he was one of her younglings. "If you had not returned her to Hobbiton so quickly, I might have lost my youngest. My husband and I have lost children before--but our hearts are older and not suited for such grief anymore."

"Well, all Long Cleeves are North-tooks, right? And North-tooks are cousins of sorts to Tooks, so I was only doing what family should!" Pippin exclaimed, taking her hands in his. "So you needn't worry for you're daughter, Mistress Mira, or any of your children as long as I'm back in the Shire!"

Mistress Mira laughed. "How old are you, dear Pippin?"

"While I was away I turned twenty-nine."

"Older than my Milo then by at least three years. And old enough to keep your word!" She laughed again, and Pippin couldn't be happier than if he had made his own mother laugh. "It is good that I've met you Pippin. You are a good lad. You are always welcome in Long Cleeve, and all of North Farthing at that." 

"Have a good day, Mistress Mira!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Yes well, back to work on Bagshot row! We're nearly done, you know. The Big Folks hadn't really gotten around to razing anything in the North, so we all thought we'd come down and give our Hobbiton brothers a hand. Nothing more sinful than a bunch of strong hobbits sitting around when there is work to be done! Good day, Pippin!"

With that, Mistress Mira walked back down to Bagshot row, humming as she went. 

Pippin turned and continued towards the door--but once again, stopped. This time, movement to his left caught his eye, and he went to investigate. What he found nearly send him laughing again.

"You two!" he exclaimed.

There, under the bedroom window, Ollie and Primrose were balancing on an old discarding chair. It was broken in several spots which made it terribly wobbly, and Pippin's yell had frightened them so that they fell right off and into a heap on the ground.

"You'd think after all that happened to you two, your mothers would never let you out of their sight again!" he said as he helped them back up and dusted them off.

"We're NOT out of their sight!" Primrose protested. "They're right there in Bagshot Row, helping out."

"They told us to stay away from the workers! And to stay out of trouble!" Ollie retorted.

"Look," Pippin said, leading them away from the window. "I've been getting in and out of trouble for more years than you've been alive, and I say that it looks you're not doing such a good job of staying out of it." 

"But Ollie and I wrote a song for Diamond, to cheer her up!" Primrose said.

"We wanted to say thank you. We never did get too."

"A song then? Well, let me hear it then, and I'll tell you if it's any good," Pippin said as he sat on the ground. Now Primrose and Ollie reached his ears, and they leaned over to whisper it to him.

Pippin began to laugh once they were through. "Why, that's a great song! Diamond will be absolutely honored! But--I think I have a better idea of going about it then climbing through windows."

"Oh, we weren't going to CLIMB through the window!" Primrose corrected him. "We just wanted to see if that was the room Diamond was in."

"We were going to sing it outside of her window." Ollie explained.

"Here, let me tell you MY plan…I think you'll like it better--" Pippin conspiratorial said as he leaned in to whisper it in their ears.


	8. Diamond the Brave

She peered out the window. If she stared to the far left, and pressed her nose against the glass, she could see in-between two of the huts. There was the Party Field--some hobbits were going about, filling the holes back in. She turned her head, and pressed her ear against the glass--looking all the way to the right, she could see The Water--it was clearer, now that they shut the New Mill down. And if she climbed on top of the trunk at the foot of the window--carefully, her leg complained, it wasn't MY fault I got hurt in the first place!-- and if she pressed her brow to the top of the windowpane, she could see over the fence between the two huts in front of her, and look down at the hobbit heads scurrying about below, shoveling dirt onto the newly rebuilt Bagshot Row. 

Diamond stepped down off of the trunk--CAREFULLY! her leg yelled--and hobbled her way back to the foot of the bed. She was becoming impatient. Impatient that her leg wound wasn't healing fast enough. Impatient at the fresh bandage around her thigh--oh, how she itched to picked at it, to take it off! She was impatient that she had to stay inside all the blessed day while all of Hobbiton bustled below her. She was impatient with herself. She had spent long patrols dreaming of all the good she would do when the Big Folk were finally thrown out, and here she sat while all that good was being done without her! She was impatient to the point of a stomachache. 

There had been twenty hobbits total in Bag End when Mister Peregrin had brought her--a week later, there were only six more. Infection would keep her here another half a week at least--keep her in here, warm, safe, dry, and on the verge of stark madness the rate she was going! She would pace, but her leg refused to comply.

Sitting on the bed--carefully, for goodness sakes, you're going to give me a case of the nerves, her leg whined--Diamond felt hopelessly, useless, and rather lonely.

Horray! Hooray!

For Diamond the Brave!

Who found us all and lead the way!

Did not at all lead us astray!

Hooray! Hooray!

For Diamond the Brave!

From the far end of Bag End the voices sang--Diamond stared at the door in disbelief. The singing was muffled, but the voices were getting closer, and louder.

Who fought Big Folk and didn't cave

Who faced Big Folk and dared to say

"Mischief, friends, will never pay!"

Who fought a dog and him did slay!

Who kill a dog and saved the day, 

Then took us all and lead the way!

The door to Diamond's room burst open, and in danced non-other than Ollie, Primrose and Pippin. Holding hands, they whirled around in a circle, Pippin nearly knocking over a table and Ollie almost tripping over a chair. But faces beaming and voices laughing, they finished in triumph--

Hooray! Hooray!

For Diamond the Brave!

Who took us all and lead the way!

Did not at all lead us astray!

Hooray! Hooray!

For Diamond!

They stopped spinning, and standing before Diamond, breathless from laughter and dancing, Ollie and Primrose could wait no longer and jumped for Diamond, jumping onto the bed and throwing their arms around her.

"Oh Diamond! Diamond how we've missed you!" Primrose exclaimed. "We came up with the song! It's for you! Ollie came up with some of the words, but I helped with the rhyme, and we just wanted to see you, to see that you were alright, that you weren't hurt bad!"

"And Mister Pippin thought of bursting in singing," Ollie said, correctly stating everyone's role in the scheme. 

Diamond looked up at Pippin, still in disbelief.

"I'd jump on the bed to hug you too, but I think I'm a little too big," Pippin explained, grinning at her.

Diamond's face reddened as she gave them a full smile. "I…I don't know what to say…thank you, Ollie! Thank you, Primrose!" she exclaimed as she bear-hugged them in return. "I must say," she said, becoming ridiculously formal with them, just like she had but a week before, "it was an honor, AN HONOR, to save you two. I would do it again in a heartbeat. So stay _FAR away from trouble_."

Pippin laughed with them, glad that the song had cheered Diamond. She looked pale still, and he supposed that under the borrowed blue dress her wounds were still bandaged. But she looked like someone had taken care to feed her well, and feed her often. 

"Ollie! Primrose!" a women's frantic voice called from outside, low but clear.

"Oh no! Mother!"

Ollie and Primrose scurried back off the bed, and towards the door.

"Wait!" Diamond called after them. "Promise you'll visit again! To tell me all about what's happening in town."

Pippin was surprised by the look of yearning that suddenly fell over Diamond's face. Suddenly, she didn't seem quite so happy anymore. 

"Don't worry, they'll visit," he promised for them, though he knew that he would keep it as well. 

"Come you two! I'll show you outside and help you find your mother before that poor woman has a heart attack from worry," Pippin said as he ushered them outside. He gave Diamond one last grin as he closed the door behind him. 

He knew her eyes followed him down the hall.

He followed Ollie and Primrose out of Bag End, and watched them run towards their frantic mother. They waved to him from her anxious arms, and he waved back. She smiled in gratitude once they told her of the 'nice mister Pippin that helped us say hello to Diamond', and led them back down the hill.

Pippin started towards his horse, but paused when we saw a face in the bedroom window--Diamond peering to the left, then looking to the right, and then raising herself up to look out the top of the window.

Pippin's horse 'hrumph-ed' its' impatience. "Just a few more minutes," Pippin promised, and he turned back to Bad End's front door.


End file.
